Avoiding The Truth
by Kaotic-Klown
Summary: Lana always wants the truth, but can she really handle it?


A/N I don't own Smallville because if I did, I'd be making KK do very naughty things to me   
  
Hi, I've been on Sweet for about a month now and I think I've finally gotten enough courage to try my hand at my own fanfic. And thanks to GoClana for the title.  
  
I guess all you need to know is that this happens before Lana's necklace gets de-Kryptonized and Whitney is MIA. Hopefully once I go a ways I can come up with a title.  
  
**Part 1**  
  
Lana was still furious at him, Clark thought. Seemed she was always mad at him now adays. Ever since the red meteor rock incident they hardly spoke. His flowers hadn't done much to repair what had happened. He knew it wasn't only his fault Lana was unhappy, Whitney was still missing in action but she wouldn't let him be there for her.   
  
Then the worst thing of all happened. In order to prove to herself she still had hope, Lana resumed wearing the meteor rock necklace. Whitney had sent it back after they had broken up but she hadn't had the heart to wear it. Now she did as a sign to everyone around her that she had faith in Whitney returned. This, of course, was the worst thing that could have happened to Clark, as he had to keep away from her at all times.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Chloe who continually tore into him about the huge jerk he was being but what could he do? Yell "Hey Chloe, her necklace kills aliens like me so back off!"?   
  
It all turned very ugly at lunch one day at school. Chloe Pete and a very distracted Clark were sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Lana entered. She had apparently forgiven Clark because she came to sit with them. "Hi Clark, I was hoping we could talk later, we haven't done that much lately." While she was talking, Clark was feeling the nausea set in, so he said "Maybe later, I really have to go" and stumbled away from the table and out of the cafeteria. He ran home and told his parents what had happened. They phoned the school and said he was sick so he could figure out what to do about the Lana situation.  
  
Later that night as he was pacing holes in the loft floor Lana showed up at the loft. "Hey Clark, I missed you in Math today, are you alright?" "Ya, I was just feeling a little sick, you shouldn't be here, you might catch it." He said as he tried to put as much space between him and Lana as was possible in the confined space. She continued to walk towards him. "You still owe me that conversation" she said with a smile. "I can't right now Lana, you have to go... I'm sorry." Her smile quickly faded as she backed away. "OK Clark I'll see you later"  
  
After she left Clark said to himself "Not unless I feel like dying anytime soon." With that he went into his house for a night filled with horrible dreams of him never being able to talk to Lana again.  
  
I figured what the hell, I'll write another part since I have an idea for it and the first one was pretty short so here goes   
  
**Part 2**  
  
The next day at school, Clark was tired and miserable. He went threw his first two classes in a daze and then it was time for lunch. When he entered the cafeteria he didn't even notice until he was only a few feet from Chloe and Pete's table that Lana was there. The dizziness hit him immediately. He took one look at Lana and then without a word ran out of the cafeteria. "Way to go Kent" he told himself, "now she'll definately suspect something." He ate his lunch outside in the bleachers alone.   
  
That is where Pete found him. "Clark, there you are. You probably shouldn't go to math again." He advised. "Pete, we both know she already is suspicious of something, I can't fake being sick 2 afternoons in a row." Pete knew he was right. "But what if you have to sit near her... someone will notice if you die right in the classroom." They both laughed at that, but they both knew it was true.   
  
Clark decided to go to class late so that the desks around Lana's would be full. For once he was glad that the entire Smallville High male population were constantly around her. He took a seat that was luckily across the room from her and sat down. He already knew what the teacher was rambling about so he took the time to do what he does best, brood. He kept replaying scenerios on how to solve his problem. They all seemed a little unviable. He thought about telling her the truth, but to get the whole truth out he would probably have been unconscious before he could finish. Stealing it was also out of the question, it meant too much to her.   
  
He soon realized his head hurt. He realized that his head actually hurt. He looked up to see Lana trying to tell him that class had ended while he was day dreaming. He could hardly get to his feet and without saying anything he left her there. He could barely breath until he got outside the room and collapsed against the lockers. He quickly went to his next class for another brood fest. He thankfully realized that he did not share this class with Lana so there would be no chance of another embarassing incident that day.  
  
Meanwhile Lana, Chloe and Pete all had History together. Lana and Chloe were trying to figure out why Clark was being such a jerk and Pete, knowing the truth, was trying to stick up for him and skirt the subject. "Does anyone know why Clark is mad at me?" Lana asked. "He's the one that left our date with Jessie, shouldn't I be mad at him?"   
  
"Sounds right to me" Chloe agreed.   
  
"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that" Pete added.  
  
"Then what could it be?" Lana yelled, disturbing the class. "The only things that have happened in the last while and me starting to wear my necklace again"  
  
At this Pete immediately straighted, which both girls noticed.  
  
"Does this have to do with my necklace Pete?" Asked Lana. "I know Clark and Whitney didn't get along but that would be really low of him."  
  
Pete started to panic, he couldn't let them know it was actually about the necklace. "No Lana, it has nothing to do with that, that's crazy. You know Clark is above that kind of thing."  
  
"He wasn't above leaving me on our date to be with Jessie." Replied Lana.  
  
"I thought you were over that." Said Chloe.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not." Lana replied quickly. "I'm gonna give Clark a piece of my mind over all this jerky behaviour."   
  
When classes finally ended for the day Lana went to Clark's house prepared to rip him a new one. She saw lights on in the loft and prepared to ascend the stairs...   
  
I'm back! time for an update I suppose  
  
**Part 3**  
  
As Lana ascended the stairs, she saw Clark on the couch... asleep. "You're lucky Clark" she said to herself. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to get the verbal assault she had prepared. She quietly returned the way she had come and went home. Clark opened his eyes when he heard Lana leave. "Wow" he told himself, "that was close. She won't fall for that again." Clark spent the rest of the night trying to plan his avoidance of Lana.  
  
For the second day in a row, Clark went to school in a daze. He could think of no possible solution to his problem except breaking off all contact with Lana, which he did not want to do. He didn't even bother going to the cafeteria when lunch rolled around. He decided to just run home and take a nap. He slept too late and arrived late for math. By some freak chance of nature the only empty seat was beside Lana. He sat down without talking and avoided eye contact when she asked him why he was late. He could feel the nausea mounting and wasn't sure how long he could last.  
  
5 minutes later when he was sure he could last no longer, Clark pretended to need to go to the bathroom. He made sure he didn't return. After the class was over he snuck back into the room to get his books and turned around to see Lana. She was furious. "Look at me Clark" she said. "I can't... I'm late for class" he stammered back. "Being late never stopped you before, why are you being such a jerk." "Lana I'm sorry I don't have time to talk right now." He then made the mistake of looking at her face and saw the tears slide down her cheeks. "Clark if you don't tell me what's going on I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk to you again." He could feel his own tears falling down now but he couldn't do anything but walk past her and run to his next class. He was already late and decided to go home.   
  
Lana arrived at her next class that she shared with Pete and Chloe. She told them what happened between tears and then she excused herself from class. She couldn't stay at school anymore that day.  
  
When Lana got home she curled in a ball and cried until it was late. Then she decided to go for a walk. She eventually realized she had wandered to the Kent farm. She saw the light on in the loft and heard yelling as well. When she arrived at the entrance she recognized the voices as Clark's and Pete's.  
  
"... Clark man listen you have to do something about that necklace of Lana's. You can't just avoid her forever. You know how you feel about her."  
  
"It's not like I want to keep hurting her but what the hell am I supposed to do? Ask her to just stop wearing it for no reason at all?" Clark shot back. "You know I can hardly even speak when I'm around her when she wears it, I'd never be able to get it out."   
  
"Look I know this is a little out there but maybe we should get someone to accidently take it away from her, like during gym."  
  
"We are not getting someone to steal her necklace Pete, it means too much to her. We have to think of something else, she already suspects something, besides the fact that I'm a jerk."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her the truth about the necklace? Maybe she can handle it."  
  
"There's no way I can get out that much information with the necklace right there. I'll faint or something."  
  
"Clark man, your life sucks. "  
  
"Tell me about it. Look I haven't gotten much sleep the last few nights so I'm gonna try and catch up. I think I'll fake being sick tomorrow and stay home. I can't look at the hurt in her eyes again Pete, I just can't. It breaks my heart."  
  
"Alright I'll make sure Lana and Chloe don't expect anything. G'night man."  
  
"Night Pete."  
  
Lana hid around the corner when she heard Pete leaving. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Clark was avoiding her over the necklace. She knew he didn't get along with Whitney but this was ridiculous. She could hardly stop herself from charging up the stairs and letting him have it but then he'd know she was spying on him and that wouldn't help things. She would come over tomorrow and wrestle the truth out of him if she had to. It was a very determined Lana Lang who walked home that night.   
  
I thought it was time for another update so let's get to it shall we? BtW I'd like to give thanks to all the love peeps are giving me on the fic.  
  
**Part 4**  
  
The next day Lana pretended she had caught the flu. After Gabe and Chloe left she went to the Kent farm. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Clark opened the door. "Mom did you get those mini pizzas?" Then he noticed it was Lana and not his mother at all.  
  
"You're looking better Clark, thought you were sick."  
  
"I just needed the day off, that's all."  
  
Then Clark started to feel sick, as he always did in the presence of Lana's necklace. "Damn necklace" he thought.  
  
"What's wrong with my necklace Clark?" asked Lana.  
  
"Shit" thought Clark "Did I say that out loud." "I didn't say anything Lana, why would something be wrong with your necklace."  
  
Lana was fuming. She hated when he lied right to her face so she did the only thing she could do and hit him as hard as she could across the face. Under the effects of meteor rock Clark crumpled up in a pile on the floor and lay there unconsious. Lana was shocked. How could she have one punched Clark? Then again he didn't look so well right before she hit him. He was much too heavy for her to move so she got some water and splashed him on the face. He was revived almost instantly and started gasping for air.   
  
"Clark what's wrong? I couldn't have hit you that hard."  
  
"I have something I have to tell you, but first you need to get your necklace away from me."  
  
"I don't understand... what does my necklace have to do with any of this. It's just a piece of a meteor."  
  
"Please Lana trust me put it away somewhere and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"OK, I'll be right back."  
  
Clark felt instantly better, but when he realized he would have to come clean he didn't feel so good anymore. Then he heard Lana approach and he turned to see a very confused and worried Lana Lang staring at him.  
  
"I'm not sure where I should start Lana, there's so much you need to know."  
  
"Just start from the start Clark, it can't be that bad right?"  
  
"OK. But first you need to know I hated lying to you and no matter what happens, you can't hate me OK?"  
  
"I promise Clark, just spill it already."  
  
"OK I should probably just spill it all at once then. Lana I'm an alien and I crashed down during the meteor shower and I'm the reason your parents died. I have special powers and green meteor rocks hurt me and red meteor rocks make me do crazy things. Please don't hate me."  
  
Lana wasn't sure what to think. It couldn't be true could it? He must be kidding. Assuming this was the case she started to laugh. "Very funny Clark, here I thought you were going to tell me the truth and you're just making fun of me."  
  
"No Lana that's the truth and I'll prove it. Come with me outside"  
  
Lana followed Clark outside expecting him to make a fool of himself. Instead when she entered the barn she saw Clark holding up a tractor. Her mouth dropped open. He was serious. "What else can you do?" she asked. What else could she say?   
  
"Well I can lift almost anything, as you saw. I can run very fast, see through everything but lead with my x-ray vision, start fires with my eyes, and I'm indestructable against anything except meteor rocks. Oh and I've floated a few times."  
  
"You mean the fire at the talon? That was you?"  
  
"Yes but I couldn't control it back then, it wasn't really my fault."  
  
Lana just nodded. Then another thought struck her head. "You're right... my parents. It was because of you that they died wasn't it?"  
  
"Ya it was... but Lana I was only 3, I couldn't control the meteors. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Don't be mad!?! First I find out you've been lying about basically everything the entire time we've known each other. Then I find out you're the reason I don't have my parents anymore. Am I not allowed to be mad!?!"  
  
"You're right, you deserve to be mad. But please remember, you promised not to hate me no matter what, remember?"  
  
"I need some time to think Clark. I'm not sure if I can keep that promise." With that Lana ran away with tears so think she could barely see, leaving a very heartbroken Clark Kent with his own tears.   
  
**Part 5**  
  
It had been a week since Clark told Lana the truth. She had not spoken to him once. Neither had she even looked at him. At first he thought she just needed a few days but after a few days had passed he tried to get her to talk to him. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. He could see how much pain she was in and that it was his fault. He should never have told her his secret. He had been fooling himself. Now he knew what he had to do. He had to leave. Lana deserved peace after all that happened in her life and she would not get it with him there. So with Chloe and Pete's help a plan was made to get them in the same room so that he could tell her to her face.   
  
Chloe had the hardest job, in getting Lana to come to the restaurant they had picked. Lana was so miserable that she only left the house for school and work and spent the rest of her time in her room. After much convincing, Lana finally agreed to a night out. Once they got there Chloe went to the bathroom and Clark slipped into her chair.   
  
"Lana I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh my god, Chloe set me up didn't she?"  
  
"Don't blame her it was my fault. Please 2 minutes I promise."  
  
But Lana was already leaving the restaurant. Clark hurried until he stood in front of her.   
  
"Lana you need to hear this. It's important."  
  
No response...  
  
"Please Lana look at me and I promise you'll never have to talk to me for the rest of your life."  
  
Lana raised her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean never again?"  
  
"I need to tell you that I'm leaving Smallville. I should never have told you the truth about me, I know that now. I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep your promise and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I just thought I should say goodbye to your face."  
  
"Wait, you can't leave."  
  
"We both know how uncomfortable you are around me now, it's for the best. Lex is gonna let me stay at one of his places so I can finish high school in Metropolis then I'll go somewhere far away for university. Goodbye Lana... I love you."  
  
With that Clark turned and left to go pack his things. He hadn't yet told Chloe why she needed to get Lana to talk to him but since they lived together she would find out soon enough. Pete and Lex already knew, and although Lex didn't know the whole story he agreed to help Clark out with accomodations in Metropolis. His parents would be the real problem. "Probably should have told them first" he told himself. After he had run home he waited at his door for what seemed an eternity before he entered. His parents were at the kitchen table talking quietly.   
  
Hi Mom, hi Dad, I'm home... we have to talk."  
  
**Part 6**  
  
It's been quite a while since I updated but I've been writing other things and I changed how I wanted this to go. I've decided this story will just be a huge prologue to my next story, which is yet to be named. As a prologue, it was a very depressing ending and it's very non-Clana but the next story will be so don't hate me yet. Here it is.  
  
Clark had lied to his parents... kind of. He told them he told Lana about himself but she had freaked. That wasn't a lie. It was a lie, however, that he told them she was so freaked out she told him she would tell anyone who would listen unless he left. Only after repeating the whole thing three times did his parents finally start to come around. It took him the rest of the night to get them to agree. Now here he sat. Alone in his room.   
  
His stuff was already packed. It had taken him only about 4 seconds to get his things in order. How fitting that his powers made it easier to leave Smallville, literally speaking of course. He realized he would get no sleep tonight so he spent it planning his goodbyes. Tomorrow would be the toughest day of his life. First he thought he'd just do something like fake his death but being the idiot he was, he already told Lana he was leaving.   
  
That left him the very difficult and unwanted task of having to tell them all goodbye to their faces. Pete would be easiest. He could tell him it was something alien related. He didn't want Pete to hate Lana because of him so he wouldn't tell him about the whole reason for him leaving. Lex would be easy as well. Plus he could help him. His father had never accepted things from Lex but Clark convinced Johnathon that it would be the only way for Clark to afford to live in Metropolis. Chloe would be hardest. She would wonder what was going on and may even stumble across the truth. That was something he could not let happen. Things between Lana and Chloe were rocky enough, his fault as well.  
  
As morning arrived Clark got ready to do the toughest thing he has ever done. Hurt everyone he knows by leaving them. He got showered and dressed and ran to Pete's house. Pete answered the door. The first thing Pete saw was a worried expression on Clark's face.  
  
"Clark man, what's wrong? You look like hell."  
  
"Pete... we've got to talk."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Pete asked with a laugh, expecting one from Clark too but was quieted when Clark looked away guiltily.  
  
"Clark what's going on?"  
  
"I have to leave Smallville. I'm moving to Metropolis."  
  
"When?" Was all a very shocked Pete could muster.  
  
"Today hopefully, as soon as I can get Lex's help in finding a place to stay."  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Pete almost yelled.  
  
"It's best not to get into details... let's just say it's alien related and it's much safer if I wasn't here."  
  
"OK man, if you thought I should know I'm sure you'd tell me. Speaking of which, what are you gonna tell Chloe and Lana?"  
  
"Lana is taken care of but Chloe will be trouble. She's gonna want an explaination and I haven't had time to think of one."  
  
"OK well you go talk to Lex and I'll try to think of what you can tell Chloe."  
  
"You're a good friend Pete. I'll keep in contact with you but please don't tell anyone about that besides my parents."  
  
"You know your secrets are safe with me Clark."  
  
With that Clark sped to Lex's while Pete tried to figure out what would curb Chloe's journalistic interests when it came to Clark. Clark pulled up at the mansion and knocked on the large doors. He was then escorted to Lex's office where a very tired looking Lex resided.  
  
"Clark this isn't a good time can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really... I need your help Lex."  
  
"Color me intrigued. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to find me a place to live in Metropolis. The only problem is I don't have any money to pay for it."  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day Clark Kent asked me for money but I'm glad I can finally start paying you back for saving my life Clark. You can have as much as you need. God knows I have enough to spare. When do you need this place by?"  
  
"Thanks Lex... I need it by tomorrow if that's possible. I have to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"What's the rush? And won't you be leaving a certain raven haired beauty behind without a protector?"  
  
"Lana doesn't need me anymore. I need to move to Metropolis to for lack of a better term, find myself. I can't do that in this town."  
  
"I understand. I'll make some calls Clark. Don't worry about a thing. I'll call you tonight once I get something solid."  
  
"Thanks Lex, I really have to go. I have some goodbyes left."  
  
"I'm glad you confided in me Clark. I will miss you very much, but I suppose I'll be able to visit you lots. Benefit of having a helicopter of my own." Lex laughs after he says this.  
  
"Absolutely Lex, but I'd prefer if you didn't tell people you were visiting me. I'm trying to leave things from my past life here if you get what I mean."  
  
"If that's what you want Clark. Well I suppose you had better be on your way Clark. Goodbyes left yes?"  
  
"Ya, thanks for everything Lex, I'll talk to you tonight."  
  
"Goodbye Clark, I hope they don't take it too badly."  
  
**30 minutes later**  
  
"What the f*ck do you mean you're leaving!"  
  
"Chloe there's no need for swearing, it's like I said. I'm moving to Metropolis tomorrow. Lex is helping me find a place. I'm going to be searching for my... my birth parents."(Pete had decided this was an area Chloe would not question because of all the trouble that had erupted from the last time it was brought up)  
  
"I thought you wanted to leave it all alone? That's what you told me Clark."  
  
"I need to know why I wasn't good enough for them. Why I'm still not good enough."  
  
"Clark, you're too good for them. That's the problem. If they don't want you they have really bad taste."  
  
"Thanks Chloe, but I need to find out for myself. I feel like this is my life's quest, and I need to do it alone."  
  
"OK Clark, I can come visit right?"  
  
"Sure we'll work something out after I get settled in. You and Pete can come on weekends or something."  
  
(In truth Clark was not planning on Chloe visiting him, he thought it would be better this way.)  
  
"Well I need to go home and finish as much chores as I can before I go. I'll call you in a few days Chloe. I'm really gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too Clark. I'll talk to you in a few days." As she says this Chloe starts to cry. Clark gives her a long hug and then when she is OK, he runs home. He spends the day doing enough chores to last his parents weeks without him. He already planned to sneak back on the weekends for a few hours to help out. After many long hours in which even Clark finds himself tired, he wanders up to his loft to relax. To his surprise he finds Lana crying on the couch.   
  
"Lana what's wrong?"  
  
"I've already heard 4 different versions of why you are leaving. Which one of them is the real one?"  
  
"You know which one is. I already told you no more secrets. I couldn't really tell the others that I had to leave because my dream girl can't handle my non-human status." Clark says this with an empty chuckle.  
  
"You don't have to leave... this is your home too."  
  
"Yes I do. This isn't my home. It's not even my planet." Another emotionless laugh. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too. I care about you Clark, I do. This is just too much to handle. Too many lies."  
  
"I know. It's OK."   
  
Suddenly she was in his arms crying again. He just held her until she fell asleep then ran her to the Sullivan's house and when Chloe opened the door he took her to her bed. As he left he knew that he would probably never see her again. He left the next day promising to never look back. It was for the best.  
  
This is where the prologue ends. As you probably all have guessed, the real fic will be a future fic, in which Clark breaks his promise to himself, or else it wouldn't really be a Clana story would it. Anyways hoped you liked it, cept the ending a' course. 


End file.
